When I need you Smile
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Sentimientos, algunas palabras desde el fondo de un corazón que no pueden ser escuchadas, sin embargo deseas que lo sean. Una sonrisa también es un sentimiento. Serie de drabbles, puro Soul x Maka. Drabble 20: ¿Es normal...? Último cap Up!
1. Drabble 1: Cuando te necesito

**HI! LO de siempre minna xD bn esta vez...les traigo una serie de drabbles (que esto ya se esta haciendo moda) no creo que sean muchos (puesto que no sirvo para esto xD) pero weno Naomii-chan y Hime-chan me apoyaron en la idea asi que se los subo :D **

**en fin...sin mucho que comentar! dejen reviews! pwease**

**aunque se que soy pesima en esto es el primer intento de drabble que hago espero les guste xD**

**Cuando te necesito  
**

En mis momentos de soledad, es cuando te necesito.  
En mi tristeza, es cuando te necesito.  
¿Crees que cuando tus brazos me rodean...es cuando te necesito?  
En los momentos que me susurras palabras que no deseo oír, es cuando te necesito.  
En el momento en el que dejo de sentir tu calidez, es cuando te necesito.  
Cada vez que te detenga con mi mano, es cuando te necesito.  
Cada vez que me ves sorprendido es cuando te necesito.  
Cuando me acerco a ti, es cuando te necesito.  
¿Crees que cuando te das la vuelta ignorándome...es cuando te necesito?  
Cuando te veo partir es cuando te necesito.  
Cuando me dejas en soledad es cuando te necesito.  
Al verte pasar por la puerta, tomarme de las manos y acorralarme en la pared, es cuando te necesito.  
Al acariciarme, es cuando te necesito.  
Al besarme, es cuando te necesito.

¿Por qué sabes?

El qué estés a mi lado es cuando te necesito, al ignorarme es cuando te necesito, en mis momentos de soledad, es cuando te necesito, cuando tus brazos me rodean, es cuando te necesito.

El qué tu estés a mi lado era una necesidad qué ahora es indispensable.  
Porque lo único qué necesito es tu amor. _Y el qué estés a mi lado es cuando te necesito más qué nunca, Soul._

* * *

**Bien...yo digo que suena mas a otra cosa mas que a drabble xD pero wenoo en fin...dejenme reviews! No les tomara mucho tiempo con tal de que me digan! "si me gusto!" o "no, no me gusto" como sea! quiero ver mas de 1 u.u pwease **

** Ja ne!**

** atte. Kasumi-chan!**


	2. Drabble 2: Lo que necesito

**Bien! Kasumi is here! xP **

**muchas gracias x sus reviews! TuT ureshii...entonces tengo futuro? XD **

**me alegro! muchas gracias :D al final respondo sus bellos reviews ^^**

**sin mas aqui les dejo el segundo drabble :D**

**

* * *

**

When I need you smile

**Drabble 2: Lo que necesito**

La sonrisa que sale de tu rostro, es lo que necesito.  
La verdadera calidez, es lo que necesito.  
Tu amor, es lo que necesito.  
Cuando me correspondes mi abrazo es la calidez que necesito.  
Tus besos, caricias, abrazos y demás, es lo que necesito.  
Tu rostro preocupado al verme partir es una de las cosas que no necesito, porque lo que más necesito es tu sonrisa, dentro de ese rostro tan bello y suave como porcelana.  
Tus besos con pasión son lo que necesito.  
Acariciar tu cabello un segundo es lo que necesito.  
Yo arriesgaría mi vida con tal de verte sonreír de nuevo. Porque es lo que necesito.  
Tu sonrisa es resplandeciente y mucho más cuando me la dedicas únicamente a mi, porque sabes que es lo que necesito.  
Tu comprension, es lo que necesito.  
Tu fuerza y salud, es lo que necesito.  
Tu cuerpo cerca mío, es lo que necesito.  
Verte feliz, es lo que necesito.

¿Quieres saber cual es la fuerza que me permite seguir viviendo?

Tú eres la única fuerza que necesito para mi y en mi vida, Maka.

* * *

**Y bien? Hime-chan (o P-chan) me dijo que seria bueno poner uno donde Soul diga lo que necesita a Maka y pues eso es lo que se me ocurrio :D les gusto?**

**en fin espero mas reviews! y nuevamente agradezco por leer mis fics ^^**

**Naomi Shimizu: Gracias Naomi-chan! ^^ lindo apellido por cierto :P gracias por brindarme tu apoyo! sabes que tu tambien tienes el mio! e igualmente cuentas conmigo para lo que sea :D Me alegro que te haya sacado una sonrisa a mi tambien me la sacaste (TTuTT Naomi-chan!) Si, Soul es necesitable xD espero que este te haya gustado tambien :D cuidate nos leemos ;)**

**Hime Hyuuga: Ahh! Me encanto como me llamaste! "Kasu-chan!" Ah! me gusta como suena :D gracias! se que tambien puedo contar contigo TTuTT te importa si te llamo P-chan? ;P espero que este tambien te haya gustado! y gracias nuevamente! tu tambien cuentas conmigo ^^**

**The Emptiness: haha fantasma acosador? ok ok! suerte que no le temo a los fantasmas (mi miedo son los ovnis O.O) me alegra que te haya gustado! espero tambien te haya gustado este tambien ^^**

**Wanwan-san: me alegra que te haya gustado! ^^ si te comprendo perfectamente y no te preocupes si no puedes hablarme en español tambien medio entiendo el ingles ^^ lucky! nos leemos :D**

**Leina-chan: ahhhh! No sabes que feliz me puse al ver que leiste mi drabble :) puedes decirme como desees Leina-chan! :D (Keiko: por si no lo sabias a mi me llama no a ti :D) ¬¬ tu cierra la boca...al fin y al cabo eres parte de mi (: (Keiko: claro, claro...¬_¬ por desgracia) ¬¬... en fin Leina-chan! eres libre de decirme Keiko :P si no porque le pondria a mi nick Keiko? xD en fin espero que te haya gustado este drabble :D la estoy agarrando la onda a esto xD MUchas gracias ;)**

**mumi evans elric: muchas gracias x tu review! ureshii! ^^ de nada (?) que bueno que te gusto! me alegra que haya tenido bastante aceptacion ^^ gracias! y cuidate tu tambien y suerte! Ja ne!**

**pues bien :D me alegro que les haya gustado espero tambien que les haya gustado este ^^ no creo tardar tanto con esta pequeña serie...si acaso serian 10 drabbles pero cortitos como este :) (bueno de eso se trata no?) ya tengo el otro listo :P debo agradecer a una amiga de la escuela (gracias pau xD) por haberme dado la idea...(porque segun ella que yo le escribo cartas de amor a Soul (?) ) y entonces me dio la idea xD en fin! muchas gracias a todas XD espero sus reviews :P **

**JA NE!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan!**


	3. Drabble 3: Debilidad

**HI! Oh bien! Me encantaron sus reviews millones de gracias! x)**

**lamentablemente ahora no puedo responder reviews pero les prometo que luego les repondo :) solo una cosa Mary-chan...^-^ "Morí cuando me llamaste sempai! *3* enserio xDD en fin, no te preocupes...tienes razon o.o dices pides perdon muchas veces en fin...no importa eso es bueno, dicen que las palabras mas dificiles de decir son "Te amo" y "Perdoname" hehe veo que tienes esa facilidad xDD"**

**bueno, luego respondo sus reviews x3 cuidense! y disfruten!**

* * *

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 3: Debilidad**

Débil...que palabra más inútil y a la vez tan cierta. No me gusta serlo, pero tú provocas mi debilidad.  
Sabes...al principio yo pensaba que debilidad era no ser fuerte, no tener las armas suficientes para vencer al enemigo. Pero luego me di cuenta que mi enemigo más grande eras tú y además mi debilidad.  
¿Como llegué a éste punto?  
Simple, me di cuenta que en tus brazos prefería llorar, y aunque yo no quisiera mostrar mi dolor "mi debilidad" siempre fuistes tu.  
Contigo me di cuenta que en un momento de dolor, eras el único con quien podía mostrar mi llanto al abrazarte con fuerza. No quería. No debía. Pero no tenía opción.

Me di cuenta de eso y qué también era débil ante ti. Cada vez que haces un comentario de mi, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

¿Acaso eso es debilidad?

¿Y mostrarme feliz al sentir tus besos y caricias...lo es...?

¿Será posible qué algún día tú te muestres débil ante mi?

¿Por que yo tengo qué ser la única con esta tortura?

_No me gusta ser débil, y lo sabes muy bien Soul, sobre todo ante ti. Mi principal debilidad._

* * *

**Les gusto? OuO espero que si... **

**sin mucho tiempo espero sus reviews x3 **

Gracias a **Naomi Shimizu, Hime Hyuuga, Leina-chan, Mary Eruka Evans, mumi evans elric, y The Emptiness **por dejarme un lindo review en el cap pasado :) se los agradezco eternamente!

bueno me despido y mañana les debo traer el proximo drabble (ah si olvide mencionarlo...los subire cada dia :) y uno sera narrado por Maka y el otro por Soul y asi sucesivamente...hay algunos que son como respuesta al anterior NO TODOS!)

en fin aclarado esto me retiro ...

Ja ne!

Atte. Kasumi-chan! (oh! Keiko tambien se despide :D) (Keiko: ¬_¬)

DEJEN REVIEW x3


	4. Drabble 4: Fortaleza

**Hi! De nuevo odio no tener tiempo x| debo avisarles que esta semana solo les subire el cap unos cuantos comentarios sobre el, agradecimientos y listo...es que esta semana empiezan mis examenes ¬¬ pero gracias a Kami-sama el viernes no tengo clase wii! :D**

**en fin espero les guste este cap se los dejo :)**

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 4: Fortaleza.**

Cada vez que desfallezco por alguna razón estúpida, tu siempre estás  
ahí para reconfortarme y darme fuerza con una simple sonrisa.

Aunque a veces tú eres la razón por la que me siento débil. Lo  
admito.

Tu sonrisa tímida e inocente me deja totalmente desarmado. Pero  
también me da fortaleza para seguir adelante.

Cuando me preocupo por ti y tú no deseas decirme la razón de tu  
aflicción, es cuando me siento débil e inútil a la vez.

Pero cuando de alguna manera me cuentas lo que te pasa, me convierto  
en alguien que te protege y te ayuda a seguir adelante y de esa manera  
yo también sigo adelante.

Tu siempre me dices que deseas ser más fuerte para poder protegerme,  
que una chica se preocupe por alguien como yo...de alguna manera es  
algo que me gusta y es algo..."cool".

Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero yo también lo hago por ti y no  
sabes cuánto, es por eso que daría mi vida con tal de verte sonreír.

Prometí hacerme fuerte; prometimos hacernos fuertes juntos y estoy  
seguro que lo conseguiremos. Con sólo estar a tu lado sé que estoy  
siendo fuerte ante todo.

Porque tú eres la única que me desarma, que me hace sentir inútil,  
que me da fuerza, que me da fortaleza.

Por ti me he hecho fuerte y sólo deseo ser fuerte por ti Maka.

* * *

**Hi! Pues bien, la ultima frase se la debo a P-chan ^^ Gracias por iluminarme! No te caigas de la cuerdita :3 estaba pensando en hacer una mini-historieta de como conseguimos nuestra primera alma xD y tambien que conocimos a SOUL! *w***

** xD en fin quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews! en especial a **Mary Eruka Evans :) que siempre me anima con sus reviews xD a Naomi Shimizu que siempre lee mis fics :D al igual que mi compañera y arma Hime Hyuuga (P-chan! xD) a Leina-chan que lee mis drabbles desde el principio (gracias senpai~ :3) a The Emptiness y mumi evans elric que comentaron tambien oh! y a la inner Keiko que siempre me atrofia con sus comentarios negativos Dx (Keiko: y agradeces por eso?) **en fin! a todas les debo una :) **

** Quiero llegar a superar mi maximo de 24 reviews xD me ayudan!**

** Espero sus reviews! y esperen ansioso el siguiente drabble para el dia de mañana :3**

** Ja ne!**

** Atte. Kasumi-chan (:**


	5. Drabble 5: Detiene el tiempo

**Hola! Disculpen la demora ): gracias x sus reviews! hoy sin nada de tiempo bye!**

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 5: Detiene el tiempo**

Desearía volver a ver tu rostro. Aún recuerdo bien el día en qué  
partiste.

Era un día frío y nevado, la luna brillaba como nunca. Debías partir  
lo sé, y no te detendría.

Ese día me mostraste la sonrisa más falsa y opaca qué jamás había  
visto, tú tampoco querías partir. Subiste al tren y desde la ventana  
asomaste tu mano cubierta por un guante, yo la tome antes de qué el  
sonido del motor se escuchara.

Ésa vez me sonreíste con calidez y fue una sonrisa verdadera, yo hice  
lo mismo.

Desearía detener el tiempo y no dejar qué te vayas nunca pero aunque  
se qué es imposible, quiero expresarte esta incomodidad. Los momentos  
qué ambos pasamos juntos son inolvidables, cada momento qué pasamos  
juntos deseaba detener el tiempo justo como ahora y seguir viendo esa  
sonrisa con calidez dedicada sola y únicamente a mí.  
Se qué aunque la distancia nos separe ¿tú nunca te olvidarás de mí  
cierto? Por qué yo no lo haré nunca. Algún día nos encontraremos el  
uno al otro, de eso estoy seguro.

El motor emprendió marcha y el tren empezó a alejarse junto con tu  
mano. La tome hasta donde pude, y después la dejé ir.

No quería... y tú tampoco, pero era necesario para seguir adelante.

Ojalá existiera el poder de detener el tiempo.

Si este es el destino, entonces nos volveremos a encontrar ¿cierto Maka?

**espero les haya gustado! les agradezco a todas las que leen y comentan y tambien por los que leen en silencio :)**

**saludos a todas sin excepcion ^^**

**bye!  
**

**reviews pwease!**

**atte. Kasu-chan**


	6. Drabble 6: Pétalos de cerezo

**Hi! Gracias a Kami-sama hoy tuve mis primeros examenes ya van por menos :D y como siempre ¬w¬ y yo ser un As en la escuela y en eso xD saque la maxima calificacion en ambos :3 que orgullosa me siento -w- (lo siento pau xD)**

**en fin! mañana tengo dos examenes tambien D: pero como no es mucho, ya estudie y i'm ready! x)**

**bien ahora respecto a esto...**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el drabble de ayer :) en mi opinion es mi favorito xD aunque fueron pocas personitas especiales las que comentaron D: pero se los agradezco eternamente TTuTT (gracias Naomi-chan, P-chan y Mary-chan!) se han dado cuenta que a todas les pongo sufijo? xd oh bueno, me gusta asi...en fin es algo tarde lo se pero es mi deber como autora y como fanatica de SE subir este drabble hecho para ustedes :) **

**El dia de hoy...sera contado por Maka y como habia dicho antes...es la "respuesta" al capitulo anterior :) **

**en fin no las entretengo mas :) Lean! nos leemos abajop :P**

**

* * *

**

When I need you smile

**Drabble 6: Pétalos de cerezo**

¿Sabias qué cada pétalo qué cae de un árbol de cerezo, cae a una velocidad de 5 centímetros por segundo?

Sería demasiado aburrido verlo sola el día de primavera. Oye, es otoño aún falta demasiado. Pero sabes me gustaría qué veamos ese  
espectáculo juntos el día de primavera, lamentablemente no puedo regresar ahora y tampoco crea qué sea pronto pero...realmente me  
gustaría qué lo viéramos juntos...ya sabes...como en los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que solíamos salir solo para ver los pétalos de cerezo en los árboles. Añoro ver la ciudad teñida de rosa. ¿Sabes? Cerca de mi departamento hay un árbol de cerezo, todos los días paso por ahí y pido un deseo.

Si lo sé, estúpido tal vez, pero yo creo que algún día se hará realidad.

Yo a veces me pregunto...Si este es el destino, ¿nos volveremos a encontrar cierto?

Y mi único deseo, por el qué rezo todo el tiempo, es detener el tiempo en el qué hable contigo, en el que ría y pase todo junto a ti, pues hace tiempo qué no te veo y te echo de menos.

Espero que volvamos a ver los pétalos de cerezo caer juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Como en los buenos tiempos.

_¿También piensas en mí tanto como yo en ti, Soul?_

_

* * *

_

**Corto desho? bueno pero espero les haya gustado ^^**

**etto...como decir esto...ah si!**

**ya me estoy terminando este fic solo me falta un drabble! D: pero aun no se si es para alegrarse o que xD **

**etto..que mas**

**ah si...espero sus reviews :3**

**y gracias a todos los que leen :)**

**bien les mando saludos a toooooodas! (Pau...se que no leera esto pero weno...xD) (Dany! tmb se que no lo lee porque no ha visto SE ¬¬) (Kiray-chan! que solo ha visto poquito de SE xD) bien ahora si :) **

**P-chan! compañera arma! (?) lo digo enserio! me lees la mente! esa idea la tenia planeada para el mero mero final y gracias a ti (que me iluminaste de nuevo) ya tengo la frase con la que terminare xD muchisisisisisisisismas gracias xD gracias por tu apoyo! **

**Naomi-chan! Amiga! Que bueno que te gusto! aunque fue un poco sentimental u.u pero weno estuvo lindo noop? :) gracias x comentar! y por tu apoyo! TTuTT**

**Mary-chan! Ahh me doy un tiro cada vez que me llamas senpai! como me gusta xDD pero como yo soy inmortal (?) (como dice un amigo, y realmente lo es O.O lo he comprobado dos veces x.x) no me pasa nada y sigo vivita y coleando :3 muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios!s espero que pases este momento depre D: (se lo que es) y bueno, hehe me alegra que te haya gustado! espero que este tambien :) cuidate y saludos! :P**

**Oh bien creo que son todas las que comentaron en el cap pasado :) espero el dia de mañana! por fin la tarde y noche en la compu! *w* **

**bien, me retiro y sin mas! espero sus reviews :)**

**Ja ne!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan (Keiko tambien :P)**


	7. Drabble 7: Coletas

**Hi! Kasumi is here minna! :) etto...bn hoy tambien me fue de maravilla! Yo decirlo antes! mee ser un As en la escuela xD**

**termine mi examen en menos de 5 min. hehe fui la primera :D me siento una Maka :S oh bueno hehe pero me siento libre ahora de poder subirles este drabble :) **

**hablando con "contactos" (P-chan) me convencio de que escribiera... **redobles de tambores****

**15 drabbles!**

**xD haha ok, antes pensaba hacer 10 pero weno...ahora ando escribiendo el 10 :) y despues escribo los demas con inspiracion!**

**(si logro escribirlo en estos dias seria mi record de mas de 6 capitulos *o*)**

**oh bueno...nos leemos abajo :)**

**

* * *

**

When I need you smile

**Drabble 7: Coletas**

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que estábamos en esta posición. Leías tranquilamente un libro pero aún así tenías una mueca de  
molestia en tu rostro. Yo estaba tan aburrido que no encontré nada mejor que hacer que jugar con una de tus coletas. Giraba y giraba mi  
dedo índice mientras envolvía tu rubio cabello más en mi dedo y lo dejaba caer, para nuevamente tomarlo y repetir la acción. Cuando me detuve en seco y una pregunta cruzó por mi mente que no tarde en expresártela.

-Oye Maka, ¿por que siempre usas coletas?-

Me miraste confusa y sorprendida a la vez, la expresión de tu rostro hizo que sonriera.

-¿P-Porque tú...tan de repente...preguntas eso?-dijiste con duda.

-Es sólo qué siempre estas con coletas...-

-Eso no es cierto...-desviaste la mirada con orgullo, un leve color carmesí apareció en tus mejillas.

-Pero, para el aniversario del Shibusen tenías coletas...-

-No eran necesariamente coletas, estaban a medias...-decías aún irritada.

-¿Y que me dices de...?-pero fui interrumpido.

-¡Ahh! ¡Está bien! ¡Amo usar coletas! ¡Me siento libre con ellas! ¿Algun problema?-dijiste irritada. Tu actitud de siempre, molestándote con pequeñas cosas.

-Bien, no importa...-y seguí jugando con una de tus coletas.

Suspiraste resignada y seguiste leyendo tu libro ¿tan interesante era o no querías seguir hablando conmigo?

_No importa si no sé la verdadera razón, pero a mí me gustan tus coletas Maka._

**ok...sinceramente...a mi no me gusto demasiado pero well...espero sus reviews :)**

**bueno...no creo poder responder reviews ahora demo...les agradezco eternamente a **Naomi Shimizu, Mary Eruka Evans, Hime Hyuuga, Candy-san y Leina-chan **que hicieron el milagro de darme mas de 28 reviews TuT **

**weno...me retiro y sin mas!**

**espero sus hermosos reviews! :)**

**saludos a todas! ;P**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan!**


	8. Drabble 8: Espía

**Hi! Pzz como siempre gentee! aquii trayendoles este drabblee! *o*! me siento tan feliz! **

**Llegamos a los 40! x3 Muchisimas gracias a todas por su aporte! :´)**

**nos leemos abajo! :D**

**

* * *

**

When I need you smile

Drabble 8: Espía.

No lo entendía, realmente no llegaba a comprender. Es a las demás chicas a las qué ven, a las qué siguen a todas partes. ¿Realmente me  
puede estar pasando esto a mi? Arreglé un dobles mal hecho de mi vestido. Y me limpie la poca suciedad qué tenía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me miró fijamente.

-Maka, ¿y tú?-

-Soul-

Desde entonces ese chico Soul me sigue a todas partes; la cocina, el patio, la escuela e incluso el baño.

¿Qué no conoce la privacidad?

Es a todas las chicas a las qué siguen los demás, por sus risas, encanto y demás, no a mí, una chica plana y come-libros. ¿Por qué me sigue?

Un día ya no lo volví a ver, entonces me di cuenta de qué...yo quien escapaba de él ahora me desespero por su ausencia. Se lo comenté a mi madre una noche antes de dormir.

_Madre, ese chico Soul, qué antes me perseguía ahora lloro por su ausencia ¿acaso eso es a lo qué llaman amor?_

_

* * *

_

**Oh, bien, esta demasiado cortoo creo que ni a las 100 palabras llega xDDD en fin**

**fue todo lo que se me ocurrio en ese momento ;P**

**oh well, ando un poquitin ocupada pero aqui respondo sus reviews :)**

**Hime Hyuuga: **awww! yeiii! fuiste la primera P-chan! ya te lo habi dicho xDD me alegra que realmente te haya gustado! haha yo tambien quiero que Soul juegue con mis coletas :3 (aunque yo tampoco uso xD) Es verdad! Atsushi paga los boletos de todas! por hacernos sufrir de esta manera ¬_¬. Muchisimas gracias! P-chan! seguimos en contacto ;D

**Naomi Shimizu: **Naomi-chan! siiip P-chan me convencio de hacer los 15 xD gracias por pensar que mis drabbles son hermosos TuT me alegra tanto que haya tenido futuro xD Suerte en la escuela! Tranquila Daijoubu! todo ira bien ;D haha bien, ya saben todos como es Maka por todo se molesta ¬¬ ame tu conversacion con Maka! un dia de estos hay que hablar con ella (?) xDD wenoo nos leemos cuidate! ^^

**Pau: **oh bueno, a ti ya te respondi en el face xD y tmb nos veremos mañana asi que no tiene caso, demo...C-E-L-O-S-A-! xD solo porque yo saque mas que tu! xPP pero aun no canto victoria seguro me va pesimo en Historia, Quimica y Español ¬¬ (estupido soberanis) en fin, me mato las palabras que usaste! y te lo digo nuevamente! TE LO AGRADEZCO ETERNAMENTE! *o* gracias a ti! subi este fic! y gracias TI! tengo 40! wii!

**The Emptiness: **me alegraa que te haya gustado! muchas gracias! :3

**Candy-san: **siii Makita~ es mala personita well, asi es ella xD, sii gracias a P-chan! xD muchisimas gracias x comentar :3

**mumi evans elric: **me alegra muchisisisisisimo que te haya gustadooo! igual el anterior! ! fue de mis favoritos :3

**Kiray Himawari: **ahh! Kiray-chan! gracias x tomarte un minuto de tu sagrado tiempo para dejarme tu bello review! haha morii de risa! me acorde de lo del viejo canoso xDDD rayos! me voy a reir a medio examen xDD gracias x sacarme una sonrisota! :3

**oh bueno creo que ya son todos! en fin! les agradezcooo eternamente a todos! gracias a los leyeron pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de dejarme un review pero leen :) se los agradezco a todos! :P**

**well, cuidense y nos leemos mañana ;D**

**Ja ne!**

Atte. Kasumi-chan!


	9. Drabble 9: Fantasía

**Hi! ok bajo advertencia no hay engaño (?) **

**este drabble esta un poquitin extraño...well...me moria por escribir algo asi xD**

**se me ocurrio cuando unos amigos hablaban de la pelicula de Black Swan (ok no tiene nada que ver) pero well...aqui se los dejo y espero sus reviews! Gracias x hacerlos llegar a los 46 *o***

**Drabble 9: Fantasía.**

Todos los días tengo la misma ilusión, una chica de cabello rubio cenizo con una piel tan pálida pero a la vez tan brillante como la porcelana, danzaba alegre en un escenario vacío, ella sola sumergida en aquella oscuridad que yacía en el teatro, sólo una luz iluminaba tenuemente y era la única que la iluminaba. Su vestido blanco como la nieve. Su mirada siempre era seria, aunque también tenía una mirada muy misteriosa y profunda dentro de esos ojos esmeralda que, opacos, eran tan brillantes a la vez. Su rostro decidido siempre estaba concentrado en la coreografía y cada voltereta que daba la veía sonreír levemente hasta que después de parar y seguir danzando, mantenía la misma expresión concentrada en su rostro.

De repente las luces se apagan, una sombra sigue danzando; las luces se encienden de nuevo y sale la misma chica con un vestido negro con plumas del mismo color, su mirada mucho más seria y un rostro perfectamente sereno.

Ella seguía danzando, girando y girando, otra voltereta más, pero no la veía sonreír, la tonada de la música clásica resonaba en el escenario vacío.

Tal vez sea una ilusión, una fantasía, un sueño.

De pronto, de la chica surgen dos alas negras gigantescas, se extendieron y empezaron a unirse a la chica en el baile, pude notarlo, levemente sonrió pero ya no existían aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Ahora había unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa tétrica pintada en sus labios. Su mirada ya no era expresiva, o tal vez si lo era pero ahora era mucho más terrorífica.

De repente, nuevamente las luces se apagan y al encenderlas ya no está la chica danzando, ahora solamente se encontraba una chica recostada en el suelo y a su alrededor...

_Sangre._

Despierto con sorpresa y me encuentro en mi habitación.

Una chica abre la puerta de mi habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Dime por favor, dime...qué eso no era una premonición Maka._

_

* * *

_

**Okee...well, hoy ando un poquitin apurada Dx nO puedo responder sus reviews ahora pero se los agradezco a todas :D**

**bien! ya quiero que sea mañana para poder dejarles el 10 *o* es mi favorito (y mas largo) bueno yo me largo**

**cuidense, saludos y dejen reviews :)**

**Por cada review que dejen hacen el mundo un poco mas simetrico (: **

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**

* * *

When I need you smile


	10. Drabble 10: Sintonía

**Hola de nuevo mundo! waaa no saben que feliz estoy de haber llegado a los 53 rr! siii 53! es mi nuevo record! quiero agradecerles a todas :)**

**oh bueno, nuevamnte hoy no puedo responder a sus reviews (puesto que es tarde ¬¬ y mañana tengo escuela y otro examen) y estoy aqui de contravando *3* **

**pero well...aqui les traigo el drabble 10 que originalmente iba a ser el ultimo pero por sus ideas me quede asi *o* y decidi continuar (aparte que P-chan me convencio ¬w¬) y weno...ya no los entretengo mas **

**lean y dejen reviews :3**

**Drabble 10: Sintonía  
**  
Los minutos seguían pasando mientras yo me encontraba en esta puerta. Una melodía proveniente de un piano me había traído hasta aquí.  
Debía entrar pero no quería romper esta conexión qué había creado mi alma con aquella melodía.

Pero no aguantaba más y baje mi mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta y la gire. Me asomé levemente para ver aquel salón. Una habitación  
oscura, no había el más mínimo rayo de luz, a excepción de esa... La luz iluminaba únicamente a un chico albino, junto con el piano, y  
algunos cuadros qué se encontraban en la pared. Al parecer el chico no había notado mi presencia, tal vez por sus ojos cerrados o por la melodía que aún tocaba. Me acerque más él para poder admirar la música mejor. Pero entonces dejó de tocar y me miró fijamente.

Tenía la mirada más penetrante qué jamás había visto y de color carmesí. Un chico un poco extraño con el cabello blanco y esos ojos pero...no puedo negar qué me parecía atractivo.

-¿Que no conoces la privacidad?-me pregunto sarcásticamente. Pero, tenía una melodiosa y atrayente voz.

-Lo siento...-respondí simplemente.

El chico se giro y empezó a cubrir las teclas del piano cuando lo detuve.

-¿Por qué no sigues tocando?-

Él paró en seco y no pudo evitar mirarme sorprendido. Sus orbes carmesí se posaron en mis ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Por qué...tú...?-parecía sorprendido por pedirle eso.

-Es sólo que...-desvié mi mirada de la suya.-De alguna manera...me gustó...-

De nuevo su mirada sorprendida. Hubo un momento de silencio. Él miró el piano nuevamente y posó sus dedos en las teclas.

-Esta es la clase de chico qué soy-y sonrió. Empezó a tocar nuevamente esa melodía.

Cerré mis ojos para poder apreciar la melodía proveniente del piano.

Era oscura, algo tétrica pero me agradaba, me atraía.

Sus dedos deslizándose armoniosamente a través de las teclas blancas y negras. Su rostro sereno y realmente concentrado en aquella melodía  
qué resonaba por todo el lugar y hacia latir mi corazón a mil por hora.

La melodía se detuvo y abrí mis ojos para toparme al albino de espaldas a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté por cortesía.

**-Soul Eater Evans, arma-respondió aún a espaldas de mi.**

-Yo soy Maka Albarn, técnica.-

Hubo un momento de silencio más, qué decidí romper.

-¿Quieres qué seamos compañeros?-le solté la pregunta así sin más.

El volteó a verme al fin, con una sonrisa torcida qué dejaba ver sus filosos dientes, parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Te acepto-contestó y se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba. Era ligeramente un poco más alto qué yo pero tenía un aspecto maduro con ese traje negro con líneas blancas verticales.

Sonreí y le tendí mi mano, qué pronto él tomó.

Una corriente eléctrica sentí cuando su mano tocó la mía.

_Esa melodía oscura, aquella qué resonaba en esa habitación, aquella melodía qué mi corazón hizo qué se sincronizara con el tuyo, aquella melodía qué puso nuestras almas en sintonía._

* * *

**Me salio larguito :3 weno, me estoy asfixiando de insecticida xP asi que me retiro :)**

** quiero agradecer eternamente a **Kiray Himawari, Naomi Shimizu, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Candy-san, Liz Wlhand hc y Mary Eruka Evans **que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior :) me alegro que les haya gustado hehe...me moria por escribir algo Angst xDD y bueno si me base en la peli del "cisne negro" o "Black Swan" (que por cierto ni he visto solo hice por puro comentario de amistades O.O) en fin...me alegroo y si pudiera mas adelante me hago un fic de ese xDD Mil gracias!**

** nos leemos y saludos a todas! **

** Atte. Kasumi-chan!**

* * *

When I need you smile


	11. Drabble 11: Cartas de amor

**Hi! Yeii! he llegado a los 60 rr! millones de gracias por su apoyo :3**

**se los agradezco eternamente! nee~ he estado pensando...tal vez, me convensa a mi misma que escriba los 20 ustedes que dicen?**

**me hecho los 20 drabbles? O.O**

**well...a mi no me costariaa mucho trabajo :D y quiero romper mi record de 60 rr x3**

**weno,,,nos leemos abajo ^_^**

* * *

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 11: Cartas de amor.**

Eran como papelitos a escondidas, eran como aviones de papel en clase, así eran tus cartas de amor.

Que suerte la mía el haberte conocido aquel día en la escuela. Tu belleza inocente me cautivó a instante, tus ojos jade, esa mirada profunda y expresiva, tu piel blanca y tu cabello rubio cenizo, recogido en dos coletas.

Inocente, te veías inocente.

A medida que te conocí me llegue a enamorar de ti y a conocerte mejor. Cada expresión, gesto y palabra que utilizas la recuerdo claramente en mi mente.

Recuerdo la primera carta que me mandaste, aquella en la que me expresabas lo qué sentías por mí, no pude evitar sonreír inmensamente feliz cuando supe que me correspondías. Recuerdo qué ese día me miraste de reojo desde tu pupitre con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Te respondí en la misma hoja pero hecha como un avión de papel. Cuando te llegó me miraste sonrojada de reojo.

Luego de que la clase terminara te reuniste conmigo detrás de la escuela. Estuvimos hablando de varias cosas y luego te pedí que fueras mi novia. Era cursi, demasiado para un chico cool como yo, pero me había enamorado de ti.

Desde entonces siempre me mandabas esas cartas durante clase, yo tambien lo hacia, no podía evitar responderte con cursilerías pero sólo tú me haces hacer esto.

_Porque no me cuesta demasiado expresarte lo mucho que te amo, en esas cartas de amor, Maka._

_

* * *

_

**Oh! bien que piensan? :) a mi si me gusto como quedo ;) aun ando haciendo el drabble 12 D: pero pronto lo terminare ;D**

**en fin...respondere sus reviews ejemm...pero cortamente ^_^**

**empecemos...! Here we go!**

**Excalibur~ Excalibur~ (ah no eso no O.O)**

**Naomi Shimizu: **me alegra realmente que te haya gustado Naomi-chan! fue mi drabble favoritooo ^_^ weno...espero que este te haya gustado tanto como a mi! :D Noss leemos y cuidate muchooo! :3 xoxo

**Kiray Himawari: **waaa Kiray-chan! mañana es mi examen! :S me acordare de lo del peluquin xDDD me voy a reir a medio examen x) me alegra que te haya gustado! *o* fue de mis favoritos! espero este tambien te haya gustado :D Me acordare de lo del peluquin! me sacaste una sonrisota :D

**mumi evans elric: **ola! yo he estado muy bien! (algo enferma) pero excelente y tuu? :3 no te preocupes por no haber dejado rreview antes me alegra que te hayas leido ambos! realmente te lo agradezco! espero te haya gustado x3

**Candy-san: **waaa creeme que yo te quiero mas! por haberme dejadoo tu bello review! x3 hehe muchisimas gracias enserio! espero que este tmb te haya gustado :D y no te preocupes! amo responder reviews aunque a veces no me de tiempo u.u

**Mary Eruka Evans: **oh!~ Mary-chan! muchas gracias x tu review! me puse muy feliz al saber que te gustoo! x3 espero que este tambien te haya gustado!

**Hime Hyuuga: **bien, bien...ya me vengue por tu retraso wuahahahaha **risa macabra** ok es broma :3 estas molesta por lo de tu prima? O.O...ToT es que...me diste la idea...y a tu Sayu-chan tambien T^T...(no quiero seguir recriminandome) disculpa! gomen! gomen! gomen! no fue tu culpa P-chan! no lo fue T^T oh rayos...ya...ya paso...ahora bien (Keiko: lo he dicho antes...eres bipolar ¬¬) "oh demonios..." o bien...te perdono por no haberme dejado review antes...pense que mi arma me habia abandonado ToT (?) disculpame de nuevo P-chan! pero ya todo se arreglo :D (¿no? O.O) espero que este capitulito tambien te haya gustadoooo ~ Amee el Gaooowww de Soul! xDDD te perdono por eso :3 haha nO ok...no solo por eso hehep...pero well...don't worry be happy...otra disculpa mas ToT gomen!

**Oh bien...me retiro! espero ansiosa sus reviews! (y que aceptes mis disculpas P-chan T_T) weno...ando enfermas...shit! i'm sick!**

**oh bueno...ya ya...me retiro se que soy un estorbo ¬¬**

**bien,me voy llendo...**

**ya mero...**

**ya meritoo...**

**oh! espero sus reviews! hacen un mundo un poco mas simetrico! :D**

**oh ya ya me voy...**

**bye bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Matta ne~!**

**cuidense!**

**OH! QUE DICEN ME HAGO LOS 20 DRABBLES? xDD**

**yaa me voy!**

**JA NE!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan!**


	12. Drabble 12: Amigo

**Hi! Holaaa! me sientoo realmente happy :3! Ahora bien hehe...este drabble lo termine hace 3 minutos O.O disculpen si esta demasiado corto pero today no tuve time :S**

**etto...respondo sus reviews abajito :)**

* * *

**When I need you smile**  
"¿Qué es un amigo? Una misma alma qué habita en dos cuerpos"

Drabble 12: Amigo

He sentido eso desde siempre, qué eras sólo mi amigo, en cada resonancia nuestras almas eran sólo una, pienso realmente qué desde qué nos conocimos era así.

Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo.

Eso lo sé. Pero...hace tanto qué siento esto...qué realmente no sé si es amistad o qué...es tan confuso.

Ahora me doy más cuenta de tus acciones, hasta cada respiro qué das...no puedo evitar contarlos.

¿Es obsesión?

Dime amigo mío, ¿es correcto sentir esto por ti?

No logro comprenderlo, cada discusión, molestia; no puedo comportarme más calmada de lo qué hago ahora. Y eso qué sabes qué soy agresiva...

_Amigo... ¿te puedo seguir llamando así, aún cuando tengo sentimientos mucho más fuertes? _

_Dímelo amigo mío, dímelo Soul._

_

* * *

_

**Hola de nuevo! *o*!**

**haha ok muchisimas gracias x sus reviews :3 se los respondo ahora demo...seran cortitos :)**

**Mary Eruka Evans: **hi!woo~! Mary-chan no sabia que tenias tus propias experiencias en eso :3 xDD liindoo!~ me gusto tu bello review :D fue genialoso *w* hehe don't worry mee estar bien bien :D hasta la grioe ya se me quitoo xD Muchisimas gracias! y espero que este te haya gustado aunque sea cortito :3 nos leemos

**Kiray Himawari: **yeii! que crees! :) que crees :D! saque un simetrico 8! xDD solo tuve dos malitas :3 pero me fue bien! (comparado con otros examenes O.O) wii te digo que no entiendoo eso D: hahahahaha sabes? no te imaginas lo que paso! no...no fue lo del peluquin...u.u...hubiera muerto si pasara eso x.x hahaha! nop! pero el viejo canoso queria conectar un enchufe y entonces movio su cabeza haciendo como si se hubiera electrocutado xDD pero MOVIO su cabeza! y se movio todo su pelo canoso! xDD y puso una cara de estupidoo! xDDD me morii de la risa! haha y si me rei a medio examen! xDDD pero le gane al cerebrito del salon ¬w¬! yeii! me voy a hacer los 20! *w* muchisimas gracias Kiray-chan!

**Liz Wland hc: **me alegra que te haya gustado :3 ojala tambien te haya gustado este *o*

**mumi evans elric: **muchas gracias! seep estoy bien! bien! me habia dado gripaa pero ya se me esta quitando! gracias! :3

**Naomi Shimizu: **wii! muchisimas gracias x comentar Naomi-chan! como ya habia mencionado! suerte en la mudanza :3 ahh! y gracias por convencer a Soul de darnos un beso en la mejilla! *o*! Jamas me voy a volver a lavar esa mejilla! xDDD oh! O.O rayos Dx ya me bañe! xDD nos seguimos leyendo :3 cuidatee!

**Hime Hyuuga: **OMG! Gomen! No quiero que llores por mis estupidos comentarios! ToT rayos...mejor olvidemos eso :) (que bipolar) ejem...bien! me alecgroo que te haya gustadooo ese capiii! nos leemos :3

Leina-chan!: muchisimas gracias! me hare los 20!

bien ya me retiro!

que me sacan ¬¬ bye!


	13. Drabble 13: Te extrañé

**Hi! Kasumi is here! Gomen! Dx el día de ayer no les subí drabble ****y me siento pésima por ello! Soy una vil maldita cerda asimétrica! ****Escoria de la vida! Dx! Tuve sueños Soul Eater por mi conciencia O.O ****soñe que pasaban Soul Eater en la tele xD eso SI! Es un sueño x) **  
**este...lo lamento eternamente pero hoy no puedo responder sus reviews D:**

**Nos leemos abajo :)**

When I need you Smile

Drabble 13: Te extrañé

Habíamos quedado en vernos a las 7:00 pm en punto, eran apenas las 6;45 y en sólo 15 minutos más podría verte de nuevo. Esperaba ansioso ese momento, no sabes por cuanto.

Decidí ir a buscarte yo, porque tu no lograbas convencer a tu padre de regresar tan sólo un día. Después de que me dijeras eso en tu última carta. Decidí ir hasta donde te encuentras.

10 minutos. Sí, los cuento. Esperar esto por tres años.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que tan distinta estarás ahora? ¿Seguiras teniendo tus coletas?

5...4...3...2...1...

El sonido del freno hizo que me levantara de golpe.

No lleve nada, sólo mi presencia que era todo lo que necesitaba pues lo único que quería era verte de nuevo.

Bajé apresurado del metro, y ansioso empecé a voltear a ver por todas partes.

-Viniste...-tu voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y enseguida te volteé a ver. Te veías igualmente hermosa que siempre.

-Si...-tenías una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, tus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer tus mejillas y enseguida fuiste a abrazarme.

No sabes cuanto extrañaba sentir esta calidez, ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, todo lo extrañaba de ti.

-Te extrañé mucho-dijiste entre sollozos.

-Y yo a ti...-

-No pensé que realmente estarías aquí, pero, siempre actúas sin pensar...-soltaste una risita.

-Lo se...pero es así como actúan los chicos cool como yo-sonreí torcidamente, tu me correspondiste la sonrisa.

-Realmente te extrañé...-repetiste y tus lágrimas salieron de nuevo.

-No llores...-dije limpiando una de tus lágrimas.-No te ves linda así...-

-He...lo siento...-soltaste una pequeña risa.

Te mire fijamente. Tus ojos jade tenían un bello brillo y por un momento sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y solo existiamos nosotros dos.

Sólo fue un pequeño roce, luego fue algo más directo. Fue cuando ambos sentimos la calidez de los dos.

Un beso. Uno solamente, en el que ambos nos expresamos lo mucho que nos amamos. Ese beso fue todo lo que necesitábamos, era el momento en el que recuperamos todos estos tres años.

Luego de un último respiro, nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Ya es primavera...-dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Maka, iremos a ver los pétalos de cerezo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Me sonreiste ampliamente y después me hablaste con sutileza.

-Te extrañé, Soul...-

-Yo también te extrañé, Maka.-

**Espero les haya gustado :D! Mañana les subo el 14 y el 15! :3**

**Agradezco eternamente a **Naomi Shimizu, Hime Hyuuga, Mary Eruka Evans, Kiray Himawari y Leina-chan!** Qué siempre me dejan su bello review! :3 **  
**se los agradezco! Bien! Ustedes qué dicen? Si llego a los 100? xD ****ojalá que si es mi sueño :3**

**Bueno me retiro! Y nos seguimos leyendo! Suerte en todo**

**Ja ne!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	14. Drabble 14: Baile

**hI! olaa mundoo *O*!**

**well...les dije que iba a subir dos caps hoy hehe pero ya estamos sabado...O.O o bueno no importa :) les dejo el 14 y perdonen el retraso...:S lamentablemente...de nuevo no puedo responder a sus reviews D: pero les agradezco eternamente :) nos leemos abajo! :3**

* * *

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 14: Baile**

Era simple...

_Un, dos, tres..._

Había estado practicando durante varias semanas para este día. Todavía recuerdo el momento en que me pediste que fuera al baile contigo. Te dije que no sabía bailar, pero aún así seguías insistiendo, no tuve otra opción más que aceptar.

Es así como me esforcé mucho por este momento.

_Mi primer baile contigo._

Las luces eran tenues y esperaba tu llegada pronto.

Suspiré. Tenía tiempo esperándote pero no llegabas nunca, y el tiempo se me parecía eterno.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos, volteé para ver al dueño de esa mano, que casualmente eras tú. Te dirigí una mirada de molestia, sólo sonreiste torcidamente.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar...-

-Pff...-bufé molesta.-Ya ni deseo bailar frente a todos ellos...-dije mirando hacia la pista donde todos mis amigos se encontraban bailando animadamente.

-Vamos Maka, no vas a desperdiciar esas arduas semanas de trabajo ¿verdad?-

-Soul...¿como demonios lo sabías?-dije sorprendida.

-Ya sabes...-te encogiste en hombros.

Bufé de nuevo molesta.

-Ven Maka-me tomaste de la mano repentinamente e hiciste que me levantara de mi asiento confusa.

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-No quieres te vea la gente ¿cierto?-dijiste de espaldas.

-N-No...-dije algo confundida.

-Pues iremos a un lugar en el que nadie pueda verte...-y me sonreiste e hiciste que me sonrojara.

Me llevaste a uno de los balcones que había, abriste la puerta, dejaste que pasara y luego volviste a cerrar la puerta, dejándonos fuera a ambos y a mi un tanto confundida.

La música sonaba aún estando fuera del salón de baile. Te acercaste; me tomaste de la mano y de la cintura, en una posición para empezar a danzar juntos.

-¿Me concedes este baile?-preguntaste con una sonrisa.

-Claro...-y te correspondi la sonrisa.

Empezamos a danzar al compás de la música, te aseguro qué tengo dos pies izquierdos porque no dejaba de mirar al suelo y ver mis pies como  
danzaban, pero aún nerviosa.

Sentía tu mirada penetrante y al mismo tiempo confusa. Suspiraste. Esa no era una buena señal.

-Maka...-

-¿Q-Que?-pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estas muy nerviosa...-

Demonios se dio cuenta. Pensé. Ahora fui yo la que suspiró.

-Estuve ensayando durante semanas para que no ocurriera una vergüenza, estoy nerviosa, sí...lo siento...-dije sin remedio. Me miraste a ver  
sorprendido. ¿Por que?

Soltaste una risa nerviosa.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba nervioso...-sonreiste.

La música paró y en ese instante nos miramos fijamente, el mundo se detuvo en nosotros únicamente.

-Maka...yo...-

-Te amo-solté sin más.

Me miraste con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eso lo debí decir yo...-

Sonreí ampliamente.

Era bueno saber que no era la única nerviosa.

_Ensayando semanas, un arduo trabajo para que al final danzara a tu mismo compás y terminaras guiándome_.

* * *

**Creen quee me salio algo larguito? O.O oh bueno no importa xD**

** llegamos a un numero simetrico de reviews! Yeii! 80! me faltan 20 para llegar a los 100 *0*!**

** y justamente hoy hablaba hoy con un amigo de la simetria :3**

** oh bueno...quiero agradecer eternamente a: **Kabegami, Kiray Himawari, Candy-san, Mary Eruka Evans, Cheethan Black, Leina-chan, mumi evans elric y The Emptiness **que me dejaron su bello review el cap pasado! Gracias x su apoyo! Hoy me dije cerda asimetrica en clase D: xDD pero luego vi sus comentarios (en contravando) y me animé :) **

**muchisimas gracias! El drabble anterior...fue respuesta a los anteriores "Detiene el tiempo" y "Petalos de cerezo" que como peticion hice el reencuentro :3 olvide ponerlo ayer xD **

** saludos a todas sin excepcion! **

** nos leemos!**

** UN REVIEW? :D**

** HACEN TU MUNDO MÁS SIMÉTRICO :3**


	15. Drabble 15: ¿Sorpresa?

__

__

**Hi! Kasumii is here! x3**

**D: solo tuuve dos reviews ToT**

**me decepcione u.u**

**huh...well...les dejo este drabble que espero les guste :) me quiero subir el 17 xD etto...wenoo...yo me retiro...nos leemos abajo ^^**

* * *

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 15: ¿Sorpresa?**

Llegue a casa como siempre tarde, pues con el castigo que "misteriosamente" Stein me puso quien sabe por qué, quien sabe cuando;, siempre llego casa tarde y ella nunca está ahí.

Mi técnica.

Se supone que debe quedarse en casa para hacer la cena o lo que sea, pero no puede estar saliendo diario. Este lugar parece un cuchitril*.

Miro a ver a mi alrededor y me topo con una hoja blanca escrita, una nota ya conocida por mi perfectamente. La agarro, la hago bolita y la tiro al aire para que caiga donde sea. No creo que sea necesario leerlo de nuevo.

"Fui a casa de Kid, haz la cena, o al menos arregla tu cuarto"

Dios, parecía mi madre diciendo esas cosas. Las horas pasan y nada. De verdad no quiero arreglar mi habitación. Me tire en el sofá desde hace rato y no pienso levantarme hasta que llegue.

Ha estado yendo a casa de Kid desde hace una semana. Recuerdo lo qué me dijo cuando le pregunté que es lo que hacía.

"Me asignaron de pareja a Kid en un trabajo, lo siento, pero llegaría más tarde a casa"

Como si no fuera cierto. Eso ha estado pasando todos los días. Y para colmo no puedo evitar sentirme solo. Me siento cursi.

La noche llega y como siempre yo esperando su llegada. Apague la luz de la sala y me quede en el sillón en completo silencio.

La puerta se abre dejando ver una sombra, su sombra.

Prende la luz, piensa que no ha nadie, hasta qué se topa con mi mirada carmesí.

-S-Soul...¿Que haces...a estas horas?-sonrió nerviosa.

-Eso mismo me pregunto...-dije serio.-¿Por que tan tarde?-

-E-Esto...Soul me tuve qué quedar hasta tarde en casa de Kid y...-

-¿Haciendo qué?-interrumpí enfadado.

-Por supuesto qué nada ¡idiota!-respondió furiosa.

-¡Pues eso mismo! Si no hicieron nada, ¿Para qué demonios sigues yendo?-me enfurecí de más.

-¡Demonios!-mi compañera bufó molesta y fue a abrir la puerta, enarqué una ceja confundido.

-¡Pasen! ¡No se puede hacer nada con este idiota cerca!-exclamó hacia alguien.

De nuevo enarqué una ceja y vi como mis mejores amigos pasaban a mi departamento.

-¿S-Sorpresa?-dijo Tsubaki para romper el hielo.

¿Sorpresa?

-Sí idiota, por si no sabías...hoy es tu cumpleaños...¡Preparé todo para qué salga perfecto esta noche, para qué tú lo tengas qué arruinar ahora!-exclamó mi técnica furiosa.

¿Como pude haber olvidado mi cumpleaños?

Ah ya se...estuve toda la semana pensando en donde demonios estaría mi compañera y qué estaría haciendo.

-Ah...-sonreí como estúpido.

Mis amigos soltaron un suspiro en unísono. ¿Soy tan estúpido?

-¿Gracias, Maka?-¿debería decir? Porque después de todo eres en parte culpable de ello.

_Aunque fue un gesto cool._

**_

* * *

_**

**contestare sus reviews :3**

**Kiray-chan!muchisimas gracias :D creo que fuiste la unica que comento en el cap anterior D: por eso te lo agradezco demasiado :) y si me pense poner la pisada xD pero el tiempo me gano y no pude hacer nada D: en fin...muchas gracias! ^^**

**P-chan! :) me devolviste el review de un solo capitulo D: (13) y weno no importa...esta bien :)lo bueno es que los lees xD y eso me da gusto! muchas gracias x tu comentario! ^^ nos seguimos leyendo arma mía :D (?)**

**Mary-chan me acabo de ver tu rr *o* muchas gracias :) enserio! TuT**

**y bien...creo que fueron todos...etto...esta vez si deseo sus reviews ToT me siento sola sin ellos Dx**

**nos leemos! ENSERIO! Ja ne!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	16. Drabble 16: Celos

**Hi! Yeii! llegamos a los 88 simetricos reviews *o* estoy orgullosa de mi y de ustedes :D**

**bueno...hablando de celos xD no le puse ese titulo al anterior porque no le encontraba mejor titulo a este :S**

**este drabble esta basado en hechos reales :D (no mios) **

**sin mas! nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 16: Celos**

Fuimos al cine a ver cierta película qué ahora mismo no importa el nombre, eso es lo de menos. Llevábamos poco tiempo de ser novios y ésta es una de las pocas citas qué hemos tenido.

Miraba la película, qué no era muy interesante, cuando decidí mirarte de reojo. Veías hacia otro lado fijamente, no apartabas la vista de aquello.

-¿Que estas viendo?-entrecerré los ojos.

-Eh...ah...oye Maka, ¿qué no es esa chica la qué ganó Miss Death City?-dijiste señalando a una chica de cabellos rubios, demasiado desarrollada...y ojos verdes.

-No, no es...-dije con orgullo. ¿Solo estabas viendo a esa tipa?

-Si, si es...vela más de cerca.-

-No es...-

-Si es...-

-No es...-

-¡Que si!-

-¡No!-

Nos miramos unos segundos y después bufamos molestos al mismo tiempo. Aparté mi mirada.

La película transcurrió en silencio, luego de qué terminara y saliéramos de la sala, volteaste a ver a la tipa esa.

-¿Ves qué si era?-dijiste sonriendo triunfante.

-¡Si tanto te interesa ve con ella y déjame, puedo regresar sola a casa!-exclamé enojada.

-¡Oye, qué no ves qué está con otro chico!-

-¿¡Es decir qué si no estuviera, si te irías con ella! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!-

-¿¡Cual es tu problema!-

-¿¡Cual es el tuyo?-grité colérica de este asunto.

-¡Rayos, sabes qué estoy contigo, ahora!-

-¡Pero puedes estar con otra tipa con pechos grandes y un trasero enorme mañana ¿no es así?-me di la vuelta furiosa.

-¡Oye, ya basta, escucha...! ¡Maka!-gritabas, pero decidí ignorarte.

Discutimos durante todo el camino a casa, yo iba a la delantera y tú ibas detrás de mi, tratando de explicar el problema.

Llegamos finalmente al departamento, nuestros gritos se oían por todo el edificio. Abrí la puerta y la cerré en tu cara.

-¡Maka, ábreme!-exclamaste detrás de la puerta.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte!-exclamé molesta.

No recibí respuesta de tu parte, sólo silencio.

Ni dos minutos pasaron.

Sólo por pura curiosidad. Sólo curiosidad. Abrí la puerta y me asomé para ver si aún seguías ahí. Me topé con tu rostro también asomado, para verme si estaba yo ahí aún.

Solté una risa. Qué estúpidos somos. Igualmente reiste y empezamos a reir a carcajadas de lo idiotas qué fuimos.

_Quien diría qué este fuera mi primer ataque de celos. Y todo por una estupidez. ¿Verdad, Soul?_

* * *

**Oh yeii! weno...espero leshaya gustado :D**

** perdi la cuenta de como debia subir los drabbles Dx asi que los subo al azar xDD (creo) etto..o.o ya estamos llegando al final! Dx noooo! noquiero que termine ToT adecir verdad ni se como terminarlo xDD **

** oigan! necesito una situacion en Maka Pov para el drabble 18! alguna idea? pwease!**

** ah que mas...¿porque les subo tan pronto los drabbles? aham...sencillo :D quiero subirles el 17 lo mas pronto posible xD quiero saber su opinion *o* **

** Kiray-chan! de nuevo! yeii! haha xD sii lol pobre Soul...le pasa por idiota :D hehe muchas gracias x comentar! TuT ureshi! :3 cuidate portate mal xD y come muuuuucho chocolate :P**

** Cheethan Black! haha sii lol pobre Soul...xD gracias x comentar! *o* nos seguimos leyendo!**

** Candy-san! todas queremos un Soul! xDD sii pobre idiota! pero estaba preocupado (celoso) por Makita~ -w- cuidate y no te preocupes! xD ahora si salioo tu rr :3 muchas gracias!**

** P-chan! hiciste un fan-club de Soul x Maka! *o* woahh! yo le entro! xDD te crucificare ¬3¬ no me has dejado review en el 15! aun lo estoy esperando! xDD (ok que la exigente) gomen...u.u esto de estar cerca de los 100 me martiriza(?) voy a quedar loca! hablando de locura...falta poco para el 84 de SE! *o* ya cuento los dias :3 nos leemos x) cuidate arma mía(?) xD Ja ne**

**Mary-chan! :D haha lol pobre Soul...D: no le regales renacuajo-bombas a la gente...te van a sacar de sus fiestas...u.u xDD aunque se lo merece por idiota :3 haha sabes...te imagine mirando a Soul como si nada con los ojos asi ._. despues de sacar las bombas xD no preguntes por que...o.o me alegraa que te haya gustadoo! *o*! espero que este tambien te haya gustado :3 gracias a ti llegue a los 88 rr :O ! Numero doblemente simetrico xD nos leemos :3**

**Oh bien...(se dieron cuenta que deje de decir "en fin" y ahora digo "oh bien") **

**espero les haya gustado! espero sus queridismos y bellos reviews! TuT que falta poco para los 100 :O (12 no?) **

**si llego! si llego! x3**

**nos seguimos leyendo! cuidense !**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	17. Drabble 17: Animal

**HI! haha pzz me moria por subir este cap! queria saber sus opiniones :3**

**espero les guste!**

**haha gracias a todas :) me han alegrado el dia! con solo 5 mas si llego a los 100 *o*! Oh!~ olvide mencionarlo...**

**PREMIO PARA EL REVIEW No. 100! PREMIO MAYOR! PREMIO MAYOR!**

**REBAJA DE MI PELUCHE ESPECIAL DE SOUL A SOLO EL 100% DE DESCUENTO! INCLUYE COLLAR Y LA SERIE COMPLETA!**

**Y QUE CREEN!**

**NUNCA SE LO DARIA A NADIE ¬¬ HAHA ni aunque sean el review 100 se los dare wuahahahaa *risa malefica***

**no ya hablando enserio :3...el 100 tendra la oportunidad de obtener una historia MIA para USTED! SI! USTED! TU! la que esta leyendo esto! apresurate y se el 100! *o***

**haha bueno nos leemos abajo :3**

**

* * *

**

When I need you smile

**Drabble 17: Animal**

Un día aburrido en casa, otro día más haciendo zapping en la televisión. Estábamos en el sofá de la sala, viendo aburridos la tele, sin nada nuevo.

-Oye, pásame el control, me toca-dijo mi técnica ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿Que no ves qué estoy viendo la tele?-dije haciendo click al control remoto sin mirarla.

Suspiró rendida y bajo su mano. Qué aburrimiento.

-Oye, Soul...-me llamó un poco temerosa.

-Hm-solo hice un gesto para qué sepa qué la escuchaba.

-¿N-no viste una sombra detrás del televisor?-

-Ha de ser tu imaginación, yo no vi nada...-¿sombra?

-Uhm, ha de ser mi imaginación-se repitió a si misma.

Luego de unos segundos nuevamente me llamó.

-S-Soul...-

-¿Queee?-dije algo fastidiado.

-Estoy segura qué vi algo detrás de la tele...-

-No hay nada, Maka es tu imaginación...-me digné por fin a mirarla.

Su rostro cambio a una mueca de espanto y como si nada; como si se hubiera teletransportado, Maka llegó arriba de la mesa del comedor.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?-grito histérica.

Volteé a ver y "eso" me estaba viendo. Me sentí horriblemente observado al ver a...una rata. Pero no cualquier rata, esa parecía...

-¡Un animal infernal!-

Sí, eso...

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Soul saca a ese animal de aquí!-

-¡Rayos Maka has peleado con demonios! ¿Y le temes a una rata?-era el colmo.

-¡Pero ve eso! ¡Parece un oso!-dijo señalando a la rata con un dedo.

-Los osos no son así...-una gota resbaló por mi sien.

-¡Como sea, solo saca a ese animal infernal!-

-O-Oye...-¿por que yo? Claro, qué no hay nada que un chico tan cool como yo no pueda hacer, pero...¿una rata?

El animal se movió con rapidez, pasando así junto a mis pies. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e imité a Maka y de un brinco llegué a la mesa del comedor, me quede parado junto a mi técnica que se aferraba a mi.

-¡Demonios, Soul haz algo!-

-¡¿Que quieres que haga?-exclamé.

-¡No sé! ¡Solo cortala a la mitad con un brazo! ¡Yo que sé!-

-¡No voy a tocar a ese animal! ¡Esta todo sucio!-

-¡Comparado con tu habitación, no lo creo!-

-No cambies de tema...-le mire de reojo.

Ella tenía una mueca de espanto en la cara, no pude evitar sentirme mal, por lo inútil que soy.

Tragué saliva sonoramente y rápidamente fui por una escoba, iba a sacar a ese animal infernal de aquí, a como de lugar.

Corrí rápidamente hasta que llegué y tomé la escoba. La rata gigante me persiguió rápidamente pero le di un "home run" con la escoba que la mando a volar. "¡Éxito!"

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito de Maka me sacó de mis pensamientos.

De acuerdo, eso no estaba planeado.

La rata cayó en la cabeza de mi compañera y ella como histérica gritando.

-¡Quitámela, quitámela!-rápidamente la agarré, no sé como y luego la mande a volar fuera del departamento.

Respiré agitado, al igual que Maka después de que cerrara la puerta. Por fin, paz y tranquilidad.

_NOTA MENTAL: La próxima vez que Maka diga que hay algo detrás del televisor, huir del departamento y llamar a un exterminador._

Maka suspiró y se bajó de la mesa.

-Soul, iré a darme un baño-e hizo una mueca de asco.

Asentí y luego fui a sentarme en el sofá de la sala. Maka había  
entrado al baño pero...

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?-

_NOTA MENTAL: Mejor arreglar mi habitación, o de lo contrario Maka me mata._

* * *

**Haha me acabo de dar cuenta que la ultima frase rima xD y si no la entendieron...les dejo que lo piensen ^^u**

**ettoo...respondo rapidamente a sus reviews *o*!**

**Mary-chan! Si fuiste el review simetrico! *w* Kid esta feliz xD (Kid: lo digo de nuevo, por el review no por ella ¬¬) Oh! shut up! Death...Dx yo tampoco quiero que se terminen mis drabbles ToT Yeii Maka tambien puede tener sus ataques de celos no? xD muchas gracias por la idea! si la usare :3 para el de mañana x) primero me termino de escribir el 19 (que estaba inspirada) y despues me termino de escribir el 18 :) pero si me usare tu idea...si no te molesta :D gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado :3 cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Kiray-chan! haha wenoo...ya hable contigo antes :9 espero no haberte decepcionado con este D: comodije la comedia no es lo mio...es que es espontaneo xD pero esta basado en hechos reales estos -w- xDD (no mios) haha enfin! espero que te haya gustado :3**

**the-lady-darkness-97! yeii me habia dado cuenta que la descripcion era la misma de la de Makita xD solo que esa si estaba desarrollada xD espero que este cap te haya gustado :3**

**mumi-chan! yeii xDD Maka si pudo...pero Soul no la dejo xDD lol pobre Soul...le pasa por tarado :3 tranquila no hartas! xD me alegra que te haya gustado! *o* prefiero causar esa impresion :3 haha si llego! si llego! x3 espero te haya gustado! :D cuidate!**

**P-chan! Nuuu~ ToT no te vayas! acabo de subir este! xD es vdd ya no eres la primera u.u pero me alegra que despues de tanto aun los sigas leyendo xDD haha cuchitril...yeah...fue espontaneo...O.O haha saliendo de bañarte? eso no lo habia oido antes xD me alegra que te tomes un tiempo despues de eso xD oh~ como habia mencionado! usare tu idea para el ultimo drabble *o* sera especial! muchisimas gracias! haha me senti maestra cuando hacen una pregunta de participacion O.O xDD tranquila arma mia (?) me alegra que sigas leyendo :) espero te haya gustado! cuidate!**

**y bien...esto fue todo :D**

**nos leemos mañana :3**

**cuidense byee!**

**Ja ne**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan!**

**P.D. RECUERDEN! EL 100 GANA PREMIO MAYOR! *O***


	18. Drabble 18: ¿Cómo reaccionar?

**Hii! Waa! No saben que feliz estoy! Cuando vi "100" casi me da un infarto! Ah! Ah! *en pleno ataque* ~ *Muere***

**Soul: ¿Y ahora qué?**

**Maka: creo qué sería bueno hacerlo por Kasumi :D**

**Soul: Huh, bueno, qué más da, ayudemos a está loca.**

**Maka: ¿como diría ella? Ah, Nos leemos abajo :3**

* * *

**When I need you Smile.**

**Drabble 18: ¿Cómo reaccionar?**

A lo largo de los años he aprendido a reaccionar ante muchas cosas. Analizando y pensando con claridad las cosas, supe como reaccionar ante varias situaciones.

He aprendido a reaccionar ante tus insultos, tus burlas, tu sarcasmo, tu apatía.

Claro que no todo es defecto, también aprendí a reaccionar ante tus sonrisas, tus palabras, tu apoyo, tus abrazos.

También he aprendido a reaccionar ante el amor, ante la amistad; también ante la tristeza, el dolor, la amargura, y muchas cosas.

Pero aún si hay millones de cosas en las que se como reaccionar, hay algunas pocas en las que aún no sé que hacer.

_Tus besos, tus caricias._

_"A toda acción corresponde una reacción"_

Un científico alguna vez dijo eso. Pero aún si lo se...

¿Como reaccionar?

Cada vez que me besas, quedo estática, mi corazón late mil veces más de lo normal y los colores se me suben al rostro.

Esa es una reacción inconsciente pero aún así...no sé como reaccionar con conciencia ante tus besos.

Desearía saber como.

_Dime, ¿Acaso tú sabes como debo reaccionar Soul?_

* * *

**Maka: "¿Acaso tu sabes como debo reaccionar Soul?"**

**Soul: Huh? De qué estas hablando?**

**Maka: Agh, Soul eres un maldito insensible D:**

**Soul: Y ahora qué hice?**

**Maka: olvidalo! Ash. Mejor ayudame a responder los comentarios. :D**

**Maka: Liz Wland hc, hehe Soul es un insensible D: me tiro la rata en ****la cabeza x.x me alegra saber qué no soy la única qué grita por ****eso. :) gracias por comentar ^^**

**Soul: Kiray Himawari, si lo se, soy todo un caballero :D nos alegra ****qué te haya gustado! Ah, Kasumi te manda saludos desde el más allá y ****dice qué disculpes sus horrores de ortografía.**

**Maka: Kabegami, ese idiota de Soul...estúpido, no limpia su ****habitación, de ahí salió toda la familia...¬¬ me encontre a su hijo ****en el baño D: ...pero nos alegra te haya gustado :D**

**Soul: mumi evans elric, Y-Yo no salte a la mesa por temor...M-Maka ****tenía miedo, yo sólo fui a su auxilio -_-" etto...yo *aclarando ****garganta* Nos alegra qué te haya gustado. :)**

**Maka: Somewho, Waa! Kasumi estuvo gritando todo el día por tu review ****muchísimas gracias! Ella te dará tu premio mayor pronto xD Gracias! ****Nos seguimos leyendo. :D**

**Soul: Mary Eruka Evans, a Maka y a mi (y a Kasumi) nos gusto la idea ****de tu one-shot :) lo hubieras hecho, hubiera sido cool, yo...lamento ****tirarle la rata en la cabeza a Maka, no lo quise hacer a propósito. ****Ejem...muchas gracias por tu review, por tu apoyo y compañerismo **  
**(?) :D te mando un beso, porque se qué lo deseas ;) oh, y tu apellido ****es cool, se ve bien en ti. Ah, Kasumi dice que espera que te haya ****gustado este drabble y que haya aprovechado bien tu idea. Cuidate ****mucho, nos leemos.**

**Maka: ¿Cuando Soul me ha mandado un beso especial? Ese idiota -.- ****ejem...the-lady-of-darkness-97 me alegra qué te haya gustado. Espero ****este también te haya gustado.**

**Soul: Hime Hyuuga, y-yo no me puse rojo! Yo sólo fui el héroe de ****Maka, pero es qué no viste esa cosa! Estaba gigante.!' o.o (Maka-chop) ****auch...ejem *aclarando garganta* Nos alegra qué te haya gustado y qué **  
**esperes ansiosa el siguiente. :D ...Ah, Kasumi dice que te tiene un ****regalo especial (?)**

**Maka: Candy-san, no te preocupes si no llegaste a tiempo, este drabble ****estaba planeado para qué se subiera ayer, pero por cuestiones de ****salud, Kasumi no pudo subirlo, y aquí estamos ahora :D Gracias x **  
**comentar y no te preocupes nos encantan contestar reviews ^^**

**Maka: que regalo especial le tiene Kasumi a P-chan? O.O**

**Soul: *leyendo una hojita* Ah! Está bien pero sólo por está vez...¬¬**

***se acerca a P-chan y le da un beso en la mejilla***

**P-chan: kyaaaa!**

**Maka: rayos, Soul, estas de coqueto hoy! ¬/¬**

**Soul: celosa Maka? ¬w¬**

**Maka: c-claro que no... -/-**

**Soul: entonces por qué estas roja? -w-**

**Maka: tu, tu también te sonrojas por todo!**

**Soul: e-eso no es cierto o/o**

**Kasumi: ah, ya, los dos se sonrojan, se aman...-w-**

**Soul: y tu qué haces aquí? O.O Qué no estabas muerta? ¬¬**

**Kasumi: eh? No, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda :3**

**Maka: bueno, Kasumi, contestamos los reviews por ti...-.-"**

**Kasumi: de verdad? Gracias! :D ustedes si me quieren! No como Utau y ****Kukai -.-**

**Maka: eh?**

**Kasumi: no nada ^_^"**

**Kasumi: etto...lamento eternamente la tardanza, pero ayer me dio un ****dolor de cabeza horrible y no lo pude subir Dx pero espero les haya ****gustado :D Gracias a Mary-chan por la idea ^^**

**Maka: bueno, nos leemos!**

**Kasumi: cuidense y dejen reviews :D Soul, despidete -.-**

**Soul: Adios.**

**Kasumi: realmente eres un insensible! D:**

**Maka: cierto? -.-**

**Todos: Ja ne! Yeii!**

**Soul: por qué dije "Yeii"?**

**Kasumi: porque yo te obligo :P**

**Bye bee~!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	19. Drabble 19: Ángel

**Hi! Kasumi is here minna! :3 lamento la tardanza pero ayer no habia terminado el drabble xD tuve unos asuntos pendientes...en fin...espero les guste :D**

**WARNING: CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL CAP 63 DEL MANGA**

**

* * *

**

**When I need you smile**

**Drabble 19: Ángel**

_"¿Ángel? ¿Maka un ángel?"_

Debíamos visualizar unas alas, pero Spirit tenía que hablar y mencionar que su "Makita" era un ángel y que yo debía hacerla ver como tal.

¿Á-Ángel?

Millones de imágenes carcomieron mi cabeza en ese momento.

Maka dándome un Maka-chop.  
Maka escupiendo fuego de la boca.  
Maka diciéndome idiota.  
Maka diciendo "¿Qué fue eso?" con un rostro atemorizante.

Fueron unas de las que empezaron a rondar en mi cabeza.

Perdí la concentración y Maka empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, hasta que súbitamente paramos y ambos caímos al suelo.

Mi técnica estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? ¡Idiota! ¡Apestas!-exclamó mientras me daba golpes en la cabeza.

-Auch, ¿por que sólo yo tengo la culpa?-

-¿Que pasa con esas alas? ¿Acaso no puedo tener unas alas grandes, suaves y bonitas?-

-¿Acaso eso importa para que podamos volar?-dije fastidiado.

-¡Quiero verdaderas alas de ángel!-

-Rayos...eres muy exigente...-hice una mueca de molestia.-Además, ¿que pasa con esa repentina obsesión por tener alas de ángel? Sólo porque aparentemente tienes tu alma con forma de grigori...¿Esa es la causa? Suena realmente estúpido.-

Maka infló molesta sus mejillas. Y empezó a gritarme más.

-¿Que te pasa idiota? ¡Desearía tener a Ox-kun como compañero en lugar de ti!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que consigue Ox con todo esto? Además es un técnico ¿no?-

-¡No me refiero a eso idiota!-

-¡Ya basta de decir idiota!-

De acuerdo, esto es un desorden.

-¡Con Ox-kun diciéndole ángel a Kim, por todas partes, debe ser lindo que alguien te llame ángel!-seguía golpeándome la cabeza.

-Auch, ¿quieres parar de hacer eso?, además ¡Ox lo hace porque a él le gusta Kim, pero tú a mi no!-

_Eso...no era lo que quería decir._

Maka dejó de golpearme momentáneamente en la cabeza. Escuché un sollozo de su parte.

-Soul...¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-y me dejó sin neuronas el resto de mis días.

Lo último que escuche fueron sus sollozos a lo lejos y ella perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Soul...¿Cómo puedes decir qué no te gusta Maka?-exclamó colérico Spirit.

-N-no es qué no me guste es sólo qué...-

_"Solo que...no lo diría enfrente de todos"_

-Soul-kun...¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de qué a Maka-chan también le gustes?-dijo Marie-sensei con tranquilidad.

Espera...¿también?

-O-Oi...nunca dije que Maka me gustara...-dije nervioso.

-Como sea, Soul-kun, deberías ir a arreglar las cosas con ella...-

Asentí confundido. Corrí a buscarla, la encontré después de mucho, sentada en forma de "bolita" junto a una gran piedra.

-Maka...-

-Vete...-dijo con voz entrecortada.

Ignoré su comentario y me senté a su lado.

-Maka, nunca quise decir eso...yo...-

-No quiero tu compasión-

Le miré nervioso. Quería ver su reacción pero, como ella está ahora, ¿qué hago?

-Si Ox realmente fuera un arma, ¿me cambiarías por él?-

Maka levantó su rostro mirándome al fin.

-Soul, no te podría cambiar nunca, no sólo eres un arma, también eres un hombre y tienes sentimientos...-

Las palabras de Maka sí que me sorprendieron ¿acaso ella...?

-¡Pero yo también soy una chica y tengo sentimientos y sueños!-dijo sollozando nuevamente y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Hice una mueca de molestia y revolví mis cabellos con enfado.

-Agh, Maka, ¡estaba a punto de decirlo!-exploté.

-¡¿Decirme qué?-replicó mi técnica igualmente con enfado.

-¡Que te amo!-exclamé sin pensar.

Maka me miró sorprendida y yo igualmente me sorprendí, ambos nos sonrojamos pero sin embargo continué, pues ya era demasiado tarde para hacer como si nada.

-¡Tu realmente me gustas, pero no lo podía decir frente a los demás!- esto no es para nada cool.-Maka...tú eres un ángel para mí, no necesitas alas grandes, suaves y bonitas para eso. Tu eres mi ángel.-terminé con una sonrisa.

Que cursi salí.

Maka me miró sorprendida y sonrojada. Luego su rostro se convirtió en algo...¿molesto?

-Eres un idiota Soul...-dijo mientras asentaba un leve Maka-chop en mi cabeza.-Yo también te amo-y sonrió.

Fui uno de los chicos más felices del mundo al saber que me correspondía. Cielos, esto es...cool.

-Soul...-mi compañera llamó mi atención.

-¿hmm?-la volteé a ver para que sepa que la escuchaba.

-Así que...tú también puedes decir cosas lindas a veces...-un ligero color carmín se posó en sus mejillas.

Mire hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que sí...-

_Puede que no lo entiendas aún, pero tú has sido mi ángel, aquél que me sacó de la oscuridad de mi alma, Maka.  
_

* * *

**No saben que lio :/ me salio mas largo de lo normal xD**

**bueno, como le comentaba a Mary-chan me moria por escribir este drabble pasado en el cap 63 del manga que surgio de la clasica pregunta "¿Y si...?" y la otra "¿Que hubiera pasado?" asi que se me ocurrio esto ...xD lamento si esta un poco OOC es que...me terminaba de ver Kimi ni Todoke (cap 9) cuando lo termine de escribir ._. y me puse emocional en ese momento xD asi que asi salio el final :3**

**etto...espero que realmente les haya gustado porque salio larguito x3**

**ahh... D: mañana llegamos al final de esta serie de drabbles, sincermente no quiero terminarlo Dx pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar no? en fin, espero aprecien este cap y me dejen sus bellos reviews ppues me hacen muy feliz :)**

**bueno, respondo a sus reviews :D**

**mumi evans elric: **mumi-chan! (si te puedo llamar asi desho? O.O) gracias por preocuparte :3 estoy bien ;) solo ha sido una terrible jaqueca D: Gracias! yeiii! Si llegue a los 100+! me dio un infarto cuando lo vi O.O me fui de parranda por la celebracion de los 100 y me dio cruda xD hehe por eso el dolor de cabeza ._. (es broma claro :D) me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado *o* me alegra saber que tuve exito :3 muchisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo :) espero ver tu lindo review en el 20 que ya mañana es el ultimo D: en fin...cuidate mucho!

**Kiray Himawari: **Kiray-chan x3 toy chateando contigo aurita xD en fin...dijiste algo muy profundo y cierto -w- eres mi idola!(?) *o* xDD Soul me dijo que me mandaste saludos (?) xD en fin ya sabes como soy me alegra que perdones todo y que no seas como el viejo canoso del peluquin ._. (que por cierto me alegro de no haberle visto la jeta toda la semana *o*) haha XD bueno, nos seguimos leyendo ^^ cuidate :3

**Liz Wland hc: **me alegra que te haya gustado :3 espero hayas tambien disfrutado de este :3

**Mary Eruka Evans: **Ah, Mary-chan no sabes como me alegran el dia tus reviews *o* son tan largos y expresivos xDD ¿Soul te mando un beso? ese maldito ¬¬ bueno, ok, ya lo ha hecho antes para mi (pero yo duermo todos los dias con el ToT) haha xD en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo el drabble :)me gusto tu idea e intente aprovecharla lo mejor posible :D me mato lo que dijiste "No abusare de ti...por ahora" xDD y Soul "0_0" xDD estuvo buenisimo eso! Yeii! Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! te lo agradezco :3 nos seguimos leyendo :D espera ansiosa el 84! *o*

**Kabegami: **espero este te haya gustado :3 esta larguito xDD ¿diabetes? okey, no se lo deseo a nadie, xD lamento que Soul no te repondiera,como decimos, es un insensible ¬¬ pero esta bien con Maka ella si es buena onda :D xDD(?) en fin, espero leerte pronto :D cuidate! quiero saber el signo de Soul *o* pero no me lo digas! xDD

**Hime Hyuuga: **haha ya lo habia mencionado! me mori de risa con tu review! :3 _"Soul... El me... Soul me... - muere - _

_Kasu-chan: P-chan! No mueras! - le tira viento con un abanico - Todavia tenemos que ir por Atsushi si no pone SoulxMaka en el Manga!_

_P-chan: Cierto! Cierto!... Pero es que Soul me dio un beso en la mejilla! - muere de nuevo -_

_Kasu-chan: Hay, estas armas - se va -"_ xDD me imagine toda la escena xDD estuvo bueno eso :3 me alegra que te haya gustado el beso de Soul ( y a quien no?) haha xD gracias por comentar P-chan! Espero te haya gustado este! :3 cuidate muxo y ya sabes! ánimo! :3 saludos!

**Pues, bien, creo que ya son todos :3 me alegro enormemente de mi misma xDD les voy a hacer un video como "un ending" de mi serie de drabbles que subire a TuTubo (YouTube) para que puedan verlo :D les pasare el link apenas lo suba (ya voy por la mitad) **

**bueno, nos leemos cuidense mucho! Disfruten el cap mientras puedan porque esto ya esta acabando D:**

**ToT snif* **

**bueno, nos seguimos leyendo ^^**

**Ciao!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


	20. Drabble 20: ¿Es normal?

**HI! bueno gente se que me demore demasiado en subir el drabble...Dx pero lo decidi subir hoy porque...**redobles de tambores****

**...**

**Hoy es el cumple de Mary-chan! *-* (Mary Eruka Evans) Este drabble te lo dedico a ti! ;D por ser una gran persona y amiga! :'D ademas de brindarme tu amistad y apoyo! P-chan y yo t deseamos un feliz cumpleaños ;D**

**Espero lo disfrutes! Ademas te la debia xD **

**Y tambien espero que lo disfruten ustedes mis queridas lectoras...que ya llegamos al final de una serie maravillosa ;D**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA Y REVIEWS CON RESPUESTA POR ABAJO! **

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece es de su afamado autor Atsushi Okubo, cualquier parecido con otra historia...es porque me plagiaron D:!**

**INDICACIONES: **Lo que está en _cursiva _y con (')es lo que dice Maka, lo que esta en **_negritas _**cursiva y con (") es lo que dice Soul, y lo que esta en **negritas con ("") es lo que dicen ambos.**

* * *

**Drabble 20: ¿Es normal...?**

_'¿Es normal que esté afligida, triste, por ver a alguien más a tu lado?  
¿Es normal sentir estos celos, sentir un dolor en el pecho cada vez qué le dedicas tu sonrisa a otra?  
¿Es normal sentirme odiada por dejar qué esto pasara?  
¿Es normal fingir una sonrisa aún cuando se qué me estoy lastimando?  
¿Es normal qué siga queriendo estar a tu lado, aún cuando ambos nos estamos lastimando?  
¿Acaso...sabes cómo responderme?'  
_  
_**"¿Es normal preguntas? ¿Acaso debo saber la respuesta?  
Si es así...¿qué responderte?  
Yo siento lo mismo.  
¿Es normal querer ver tu verdadera sonrisa aún cuando se qué no me la dedicarías?  
¿Es normal sentir un dolor en el pecho por verte llorar? ¿Será porque sé que es por mi que lloras?  
¿Es normal querer qué sigas a mi lado aún cuando ambos ya tenemos otra vida?  
¿Es normal seguir queriendo abrazarte cuando estés débil?  
¿Es normal sentir celos cuando hay otra persona a tu lado?  
¿Y aún así, quieres qué te responda?"  
**_  
**""¿Por qué seguimos haciéndonos daño?""  
**  
**""¿Tal vez por el hecho de tener otra vida y no querer dañar al otro?  
¿Tal vez porque ambos somos masoquistas y nos gusta hacernos daño?  
¿Tal vez porque hasta ahora me di cuenta de lo qué siento?""**

_**"Ahora qué tengo una nueva vida.  
¿Ahora te arrepientes?"**_

_'Sí, lo hago, por no haberte detenido en ese entonces, por no haberte  
dicho nada cuando te fuiste._

_Aún quiero que sigas a mi lado._

_Aunque me siento dañada por dentro, aquellas cicatrices podrían_  
_cerrar al estar nuevamente a tu lado.'_

**""¿Es normal quererte de este modo hasta morir?""  
**_**  
****"Te amo"  
**_  
_'Yo también lo hago'_

**""¿Entonces que esperamos?""**  
_**  
"¿El estar más distantes de lo normal?"  
**_  
_'¿Seguir con está relación de amigos?'  
_  
**""¿Seguir con este dolor en el pecho?""**_**  
**_  
_'¿Es normal lastimar a otras personas con tal de estar a tu lado?  
¿Es normal mirar al cielo y no sentirme culpable?  
¿Es normal no sentir nada al ver lágrimas cristalinas caer de los ojos de aquella persona que supuestamente amé y que ahora dañé?  
¿Es normal quererte, tanto de corazón como de mi alma?  
¿Es normal...?'_

_**"¿Es normal tenerte ahora a mi lado sin sentirme culpable?  
¿Es normal ver llorar a otra persona y no sentir nada?  
¿Es normal que aún pueda sonreír después de todo?  
¿Es normal...?"**_**  
**  
**""¿Es normal que te ame tanto?""  
**  
_**¿Es...normal...?**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado ;D cualquier error que encuentren diganme!**

**dejenme review seep?**

**ahora, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me leyeron desde el principio y que a medias me dejaron pero leyeron :) y tambien a todas las lectoras fantasmas que no se atrevieron a dejarme un review ¬¬ (ehh? si no muerdo D:) ahora respondo reviews! :3**

**Aikawa-san: **ya te dije! no me gusta asi, yo le pongo sufijo a todas xDD muchas gracias por comentar Kato! ;D me dio un gran honor saber que aprecias mi esfuerzo TuT y ya sabes que yo tambien estoy para cuando me necesites! :D ya sabes! no te conectaste D: ahora me quedare con la duda TToTT, oye! te gusta mucho SE? :D te gustaria participar en un fic? xD detalles en el msn o face x) Nos seguimos leyendo! y gracias por tu review en Pactio Card ;)

**tefita1200: **me alegra que hayas dejado de ser lectora fantasma x), espero que te haya gustado este drabble :D cuidate mucho nos seguimos leyendo!

**P-chan(Hime Shiraiwa)!: **ya vi el nuevo nombre! *-* yo te bauticé...TuT me siento orgullosa P-chan xD, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior! espero que este tambien te haya gustado! :D ...cierto...fue una declaracion...¿original? xD pero sabes eso se me ocurrio cuando lei el capitulo -w- Dedicarnos a la comedia? huh...es un buen punto xD lastima qe me cancelaron mi cuenta en YouTube D: ya habia subido mi video e.e...en fin, lo subire en la nueva :D waaaa! ¿Mi fan! ToT! me siento orgullosa de nuevo TuT! creeme que yo soy tu fan tmb P-chan! aww nos fanateamos! xD bueno, cuidate mucho P-chan! espero hablar with you prontiuu! que fue una larga espera D: ciao! cuidate! :P

**mumi-chan! (mumi evans elric): **cierto? cuando algo bueno termina empieza algo mucho mejor! empezare un nuevo fic dentro de poco OwÓ! espero lo leas tmb mumi-chan!me alegra haberte tenido como una lectora mia! ;D espero hayas disfrutado este cap! espero leerte prontiuu! :3 cuidate mucho!

**Kabe-chan(Kabegami**): no se si alcances a leerlo! D: pero me alegra que te hayan gustado mis drabbles ToT espero estes disfrutando tus vacaciones! ^_^ cuidate mucho Kabe-chan! seguimos en contacto *-*

**Candy-san: **haha xD bueno pues la verdad no se! :P en fin, espero te haya gustado este cap! ;D gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic ;) nos seguimos leyendo *-*

**Mary Eruka Evans: **Waaaa Mary-chan! espero que te la hayas pasado super en tu cumple! aunque hayas dicho "la fucking gente" hay veces en las que te traen algo bueno xDD, creo que el anterior review ha sido de los mas largos O.O eso me gusta! :D me gustan mucho tus reviews! Espero te haya gustado este cap porque va dedicado a ti Mary-chan! ^_^! Cuidate muchoo! TQM! (L) y que la sigas pasando muy pero muy bien! *-* recuerda las sorpresas! *0*

**Kiray Himawari: **Aqui esta Kiray-chan! espero haya llenado tus expectativas x), disculpa si tiene horrores de ortografia x.x ya sabes que tu eres como mi segunda maestra de español xDD me alegra que te hayan gustado mis drabbles :D muchas gracias por tu apoyo! *-* aun sigue en mi cabeza lo del crossover D: pero si tengo que hacerlo OwÓ, en fin, eres una gran personita especial :B TQM cuidate Kiray-chan ;D seguimos en contacto *0*

**y bien...creo que eso es todo...**

**(8) Lastima que termino...el festival de hoy, pronto volveremos con...MAS DIVERSION...!(8) **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Dejen review largo xDD**

**Anucios publicitarios:**

**¡ATENCION, ATENCION! BUSCAMOS GENTE PARA EL NUEVO FIC!**

**PASENSE POR ESTE LINK:**

_http: / d i a r y t o k a s u m i - c h a n 4 n i m e . blogspot . com (sin espacios)_

**Chequenlo y unanse :B**

**ME retiro! cuidense las quiero! *-***

**Bye bye!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
